


【？/Tenth Lee】Taste the Flesh

by Amphetameow



Category: SCPFoundation
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetameow/pseuds/Amphetameow
Summary: 也许这是这位优秀的游戏工作者第一次品尝自己频繁描绘的事？可那也许不是待他温柔的理由。他抬起他的下巴，Lee看到一双金银异色的竖瞳，和披散的白色长发。
Relationships: ？/Tenth Lee
Kudos: 1





	【？/Tenth Lee】Taste the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> 十里老师生日快乐！！！！
> 
> 让我看看是谁发现了这篇文的全貌呢……（猫猫微笑）

如果不是因为灵感匮乏到连草稿都画不出，Tenth Lee绝对不会来这个地方的。  
酒吧。不是那种有情调的，这地方当然没有乐队、衣冠齐整、端着高脚杯谈笑的男女、调酒时冰块优雅的碰撞声——哦，最后一个还是有的，只不过决不优雅，倒多了点狂野味道。  
他点了一杯鸡尾酒，不过戴着鸽子头套显然是没法喝的，因此Lee摘下了那只毛茸茸的头套露出那张还算清秀的脸和一头因为没有好好打理显得十分凌乱的黑发。他抓了抓头发粗略地整理了一下，伸手到口袋里找了找，没找到发绳——也罢，在这个地方就用不着束发了。他用解除鸽子鼻孔束缚之后宽阔多了的视野重新审视周围的环境，混乱芜杂之中的齐整反而显得突兀。  
不过这粗糙稚嫩的伪装怎么掩盖得住他毫无经验的事实呢。

在那几个男人走到他身边搭话的时候Lee察觉了不对，但也许是出于某种天真的自信心态他从没觉得电视或者同人作品里经常上演的（他自己也没少使用的）下药诱奸戏码会上演在自己身上。因此他没什么防备地接受了一个陌生男人递过来的酒杯——不花钱的饮料不喝白不喝。  
再之后，顺理成章地，他喝了那杯酒，并觉得这酒的酒精度似乎太高了点。他起身摇摇晃晃地往外走，心里暗叹自己酒量不行，出门一趟喝醉了还没找到想要的素材。  
等他走到门口，眼前渐强的幻觉让他不得不伸出手扶着墙。而此刻那群人已经围了上来，为首一个手里还拿着那只鸽子头套——  
“Tenth Lee，初次见面。不知道能做出那样优秀的游戏的人，会是什么滋味呢……”

一双一金一银的竖瞳在某处倏然睁开，半晌，流露出一丝笑意。  
“嘻，找到了？”

他被几只手推搡着到了酒吧后面的小巷子里，巷子深处隐隐约约传来暧昧的声音。如果这时候Tenth Lee还具备基本的理智，他就会知道这正是他那些色情游戏里常出现的意象：酒吧附近昏暗的小巷，每天上演着跟酒吧厕所数量不相上下的性行为。  
可是显然他此刻没有足够的智力和体力来摆脱已经无可逆转的局面。  
——素材来了，可惜收集素材的人即将成为受害者。  
他听不清旁边的男人说了什么，总之语气上就不像什么好话。有人伸手摸他的脸，修剪过的、尖尖的指甲在下颌处留下一道红痕，不疼，但看上去有种莫名的色情。另一个人则扯开他领口的扣子——只能说是意思意思，因为那件过膝的衬衫对于Tenth Lee瘦弱的身材来说实在是太宽松，即使扣子扣到最上面一颗也遮不住那对突出的锁骨。它们被亲吻、啃咬，大概咬破了，Lee因为疼痛而倒吸一口凉气。  
有人拿出了一条黑色的皮革项圈，却舍不得遮住白皙而柔软的脖颈，最后小声骂了句什么把Lee的双手反剪到背后捆住了。  
其实就他的表现看这是完全不必要的。他很顺从，极其乖巧，就好像一只温热的人偶，黑色的双眼因为酒精药物而无神。  
他的腿弯被人敲击了一下，使得他跪在地上。下颌被粗暴地掐住，被迫张开嘴来。周围的空气中充斥着低笑声和沾着腥味的热气，Lee缩了缩肩膀，双眼既不想往上看那张想必充满了调笑的脸，又不能往下看那正在他嘴角摩擦的滚烫物什，挣扎了一会儿还是选择盯着近在眼前的黑色衣摆。在他的眼睛失焦之前面前男人的性器就撞进了口腔，他听到一声浊重的喘息，下意识闭上了眼睛。  
这是他以前从没做过的事情，无论他画过多少张类似场景的画面也改变不了这个事实。这下他知道这是什么感觉了，Tenth Lee昏昏沉沉地想。他的头发被对方抓在手里，过深过急的顶弄让他感到不适，喉咙痉挛着收缩却更像是取悦了面前的人。那人更放肆地深入、捅刺，却没有告一段落的意思。  
也许他应该按照曾经看过的那些文字来操作：用舌头包裹住那东西，头部小幅度地缓慢绕圈运动，控制呼吸，等等……这样也许会让他好受些。可是酸痛的下颌、麻木的唇舌、混沌的思维让他无法执行这些听上去很简单的动作。于是他只能低声呜咽，勉强维持住呼吸，承受那人放肆的泄欲行为。那物什后撤擦过舌面时他感觉到像有倒刺一样的触感，Lee颤抖了一下，眼前再次涌上的幻觉让他说服自己那只是错觉。  
在热流注入咽喉的时候，后方有人推开那件过分宽松的白色衬衫，用手掐住了他的腰侧，粗糙的舌面舔过尾椎，随后两根不知道是被酒还是什么濡湿的手指撑开了他的后穴。身前的人已经不再折磨他，只是把他的肩膀按向地面，让他的姿势从跪变成趴。这给了他争夺一些新鲜空气的机会。常年不见阳光让Tenth Lee的躯体显得纤细而苍白，他喘息着，如同受了惊吓的小动物一般弓起了腰，但是一切挣扎都显得徒劳，何况是这种根本不能被称之为挣扎的动作。那根绑住双手的黑色皮革不知何时松开了，Lee将双手放到身前，勉强支撑住自己的上半身。方才他的肩膀在粗砺的地面上摩擦，已经快要磨破了。  
没有扩张和润滑，甚至没有一句提醒，坚硬的肉刃贯穿了他。药效缓解了一些痛感，但Lee还是意识到那里大概已经见红了。可是对方全然不在意，只是继续推进，深入，穿刺，贯通。他发出一连串混乱的声音，也分不清是呜咽还是情动的喘息。在体内横冲直撞的东西毫无怜悯地碾过肠壁，忽地重重撞上一点凸起处，Tenth Lee整个人颤抖了一下，脊背拉成一条绷紧的弓弦。  
“哈，看起来你其实也挺爽的啊。是不是？”  
对方开始退出，那种软质倒刺刮擦的触感再一次袭来，柔软的内壁战栗着咬紧，却只是加强了这种似痛非痛的感觉。在退出大约三分之二后那人再次撞了进去，这一次比之前稍好些，也许血和肠道分泌的液体一并起到了润滑的作用。而Lee的耳边响起嘈杂的声音，音色像是用苏格兰风笛演奏百鸟朝凤。  
他想逃，但是腰部被两只手掐着，动弹不得，大腿酸软得几乎撑不住身体。于是那只白皙纤细、习于敲打键盘握持鼠标的右手在地面上空抓了两下，最终收紧攥住自己衬衫的袖口，苍白的指节颤动着，分辨不出是出于恐惧还是快感。  
“你想逃吗？你能逃到哪儿去呢？”有人问他，语调几乎是刻薄的。其余的人发出尖锐的笑声，此刻他们中的几个或全部都在抚摸或啮咬他的身体——那件可怜的衬衫已经被推到锁骨以下，只因为有人开始好奇他胸口的晕红。  
Lee呜咽了几声，他们可能没有注意到，也可能是不想理会，游走在腰际和肋间的手依然暧昧地摩擦着，偶尔用指甲刮过给那具苍白的身体留下点血色。埋在体内的性器持续顶撞着，碾压过脆弱敏感的地方，动作粗暴，毫不留情。让他更加无法接受的是，在这场暴力野蛮的性事中他自己竟也起了反应。他的右手颤抖着向下摸索，可惜到了半路就被发现，于是他的手被扣到了背后。  
身后那人忽然更加用力地掐住了他的腰，深深撞击了几下后抵着柔软的内壁爆破。他听到男人满足一般的喘息声和几句粗口，随后他身上四处作乱的手少了两只，另一个滚烫硬挺的东西就着上一个人留下的液体推开瑟缩的软肉顶了进去。  
这伙人是想一个一个地折磨他吗……  
——如果真是这样，倒也还算好了。  
当他感觉到似乎有两个人打算同时进来的时候，他将残存的清醒用在了这句话上。  
然后眩晕、耳鸣和幻觉席卷而来。他眼前满是五颜六色的电花。他垂下眼睑盖住眼球，可是眼前的一切都没有任何变化，他的的视网膜似乎变成了一片碎裂的玻璃，每一片的每一个面都在折射不一样的颜色。  
“A……Asriel。”  
无人听见他的呜咽。

也许这是这位优秀的游戏工作者第一次品尝自己频繁描绘的事？  
可那也许不是待他温柔的理由。

“我叫你们找到他，可没给你们擅自享用的权利。”Tenth Lee抽搐了一下，酸痛的脖子已经支撑不住头的重量。他勉强睁开眼，只能透过逐渐散去的幻觉看到一只高跟皮鞋把某人的头脸朝下踩在地上。  
紧接着他看到一双戴着白色手套的手，拨开他凌乱的头发，按了按锁骨处渗血的红痕。白色的布料沾了点血，不过那人似乎毫不在意。  
还挺严重。  
但是非安不喜欢这种地方，黑暗、潮湿、阴森。于是他将Lee抱了起来，把那件被揉得几乎不像是件衣服的衬衫拉过他的臀部，带着他走出了这条巷子。  
“走。”

他不知道对方把他带到了哪里。总之，当身上的衬衫被脱掉、赤裸的脊背贴上另一种柔软的布料时，Lee在蜷起身子的空档里意识到这至少是一个有床的地方，而自己这残破布偶一般的身体，正被放在干净的白色被褥之上。  
随后，一条暗红色的领带遮住了他的眼睛，而他的腿被分开抬起，架在了另一个人的肩上。  
“别动。”  
他似乎没觉得Lee会反抗，因为所有的提醒、警告、防备，都只有这轻飘飘的两个字而已。他探入了一根手指，在Lee的体内搅动，将先前那些人注入的东西一点一点带出来。药效快要过去，之前的耳鸣已经停止了，他能听到水声，因环境的安静而显得清晰的粘稠声音，他不知该如何形容它，也许是做实验时将薄壁的植物组织捣碎在研钵里会发出的声音。他不由自主地开始想象对方的动作，想象那修长的手指在他后穴里反复进出、带出浑浊液体的样子。这样的画面放在游戏里会受欢迎吗？他的指甲有点尖，但没有弄疼他，或者说他的痛感已经遗失在了在先前那条黑暗的小巷，而现在的身体开始将包括疼痛在内的感觉全部转化为快感，尽管他的意识正惊讶于这个人似乎真的在认真地帮他清理。  
在冷却下来的液体流过尾椎的时候他打了个抖，张开了唇喘息着。那人又加了一根手指，指节屈起挤压着痉挛抽搐的肉壁，方便更深处的液体流出来。Lee不适应这些，那是理所当然的，可他的身体逼迫他承认他被对方的动作带起了也许不该产生的兴致。那人现在正用另一只手拿着毛巾把刚刚清理出来的浊液擦去，他想他里面差不多被清理干净了，却也让他突然感受到一阵空虚，这让他的心颤抖着缩成一团。  
这不正常。  
他或许在渴望着什么，他说不上来，他没有足够的理智去思考这些，但他确乎有一种感觉，一个赶不走的念头：如果……如果那个人现在要对自己做什么，他是不会反抗的。  
于是他做了。  
男人俯下身来，亲吻他已经不流血的锁骨，随后咬破了那里原本已经有伤的皮肤。  
“……怪不得。”他听到他喃喃自语。他如同品尝珍馐一般细细地舔去伤口上的血，鲜美，甘甜……黑型的血原来是这个味道。  
“希望我进来吗？”他问。  
“这不是个让你回答的问题。”  
于是枪破开了虚掩的城门。那一瞬Tenth Lee感觉天旋地转，觉得自己的体温在一瞬间上升，他不知所措，之前的事情已经随着药效消退在脑海中淡去，身不由己的行为没有起到任何教育作用。但好在至少他通过非直接的途径获取了有关的知识，勉强知道不该在对方进攻的时候像块颤抖的木头那样傻愣着。他抽噎着喘息，颤着声说着“求您”、“请”——他也不知道这有何含义，是希望对方停手呢，还是请求他继续。  
那人显然把他发出的声音全都听得一清二楚，否则该如何解释他对他那种惊人的了解和掌控呢？他明了何时应该给予，何时不予满足；何时可以放肆，何时应当收敛。他要焚毁一切，从他的身体到他的灵魂。  
高潮来临的一瞬间，他眼前又闪烁起那色彩纷杂的幻觉。他听到天使吹响号角，恶魔在耳边呢喃，他脱力地倒在床上，不想再挪动分毫。  
而那人把他抱了起来，一手托起后背，一手揽着腿弯，放进微烫的热水里。Lee下意识地侧身蜷起身体，而后对方解开了蒙着他双眼的领带。  
映入眼帘的首先旅店浴缸的瓷白边缘，然后是包裹着有些揉皱了的白色西裤的大腿和刚刚扣回去的皮带。与他想象中不同，那人的身材并不壮硕，甚至可以说是纤细的。那只先前帮他清理过身体的手此刻在他面前屈起了指节。  
他抬起他的下巴，Lee看到一双金银异色的竖瞳，和披散的白色长发。  
“嘘。”指尖虚按上他的嘴唇，Tenth Lee顺从地闭上了双眼。

——————END——————


End file.
